


The hybrids parents

by MissNa0m1F0x



Series: Valezquez Family history [1]
Category: Valezquez family
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, First Meetings, Heaven & Hell, Other, Prison, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNa0m1F0x/pseuds/MissNa0m1F0x





	1. First meeting

‘ᴹᵃᵈᵃᵐᵉ.. Madame.. come in over-’ A soft female like voice came through as a static like signal faintly coming through the older Walkie talkie laying on a... certain arch angels desk. She only had one dim lamp on which was on her desk, it faintly lit up her pale face as she reached over for the walkie talkie, speaking softly, “What is it dear over-“. The walkie talkie once again sounded with a faint showing of life, “We need your help... there’s a class A demon here and he’s a handful. Over-“. The arch angel simply nodded before replying, “I understand... I’ll be there shortly... over-“. She quickly put the walkie talkie down on her desk and got up, grabbing her coat from the hanger next to the door as she walked out of her office silently. Years ago this angel had been struck down from heaven years before, simply taking on a demon transport job as a sort of... reminder of what everything was like before she fell.  
She quickly walked down the empty, dimly lit halls which were only lit by one weak light per every three or so feet, she kept her head down with her eyes on the ground as she kept walking to the elevator, the only way to get to the bottom of the building, where the gates of Hell were- no stairs were built to make sure nothing could try sneaking up them or using them as a weapon of sorts. She stepped into the elevator calmly and pushed the button with a horned Halo on it, the elevator shook for a moment as it sprung to life and started to descend down the tall building at quite a fast rate.  
The gates of hell rested in the center of a huge empty warehouse styled room, the portal to hell itself simply remained open in the center of the room, an aura constantly spinning around it to hold it open. The room was full of heavily armed angels, some had clipped wings, others were missing body parts, yet all of them had one thing in common; they had all fallen from heaven after interfering with human issues.  
As the archangel of this faction walked into the room she was in a somewhat state of shock as most of her toughest angels were on the ground keeled over in pain, one of them looked at her and got up, weakly walking over to her and looking down “Madame... we have ... it chained up to the best of our abilities in the back of the room away from the others...”, the angel quickly leaned against the wall, covering the multiple claw and burn wounds he had sustained from this certain demon. The arch angel nodded and cautiously walked to the back of the room, ignoring the garbled and pleading screams of the demons around her as she walked, they were here to be arrested and locked away for life; yes, Hell has laws too.  
There were a few small demons while some were huge, up to 8 feet tall, then again, these ones were only low ranks; merely C’s to F’s. The demon they needed help with was quite a unique and rare one, a Rank A purebred which wasn’t a common thing even in hell, these demons were indeed quite strong but usually needed to be bred from two different ranks, although a purebred was something almost entirely new in this business. “This better be worth my time... its costed me quite a bit of financial issues already and has severely halted my work flow..” The arch angel muttered under her breath as a much larger, probably 8 and a half to 9 feet tall, demon came into view. Evidently it was male and was seemingly docile despite the damage he had caused earlier to the angels stationed down here. He had deep red almost crimson skin with jet black fur coating everything from his hips down along with fur covering the outside of his face, while his shoulders and forearms were mostly covered by a thick layer of raggedy and tattered fur. He also seemed to have a pair of wings on the side of his head, which were most likely used to regulate temperature and protect their ears during battle, as she approached the demon a file was handed to her, telling her all the info taken on this demon when they took him. He was a fighting demon, ‘That explains all the fur... and the wings behind his ears,’ The angel thought quietly to herself, making a mental note, although fighting demons for sport was legal, breeding them specifically for that purpose was... not so legal. Soon she stopped a foot or two out of the demons reach, the demon in which seemed to pay no mind to her as he simply stared at the ground, merely a small twitch coming from his right paw.  
The angel looked at the file she held in one hand while adjusting her nameplate on her shirt with the other, “Damien is it?” The mention of the name seemed to give the demon some sort of reason to act as though he cared, ‘Damien’ simply nodded as he looked up at her, his bright golden yellow eyes looking at her nameplate for a moment. He finally started speaking as he made eye contact, “Galaxia... correct?” The angel, Galaxia, nodded “Yes, Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? You can ask me anything afterwards..”. Damien simply nodded again before pulling slightly at the chains holding him a kneeling position, “These come off first... “ he growled as he pulled at them once again but it seemed he was just uncomfortable and had no bad intent. Galaxia sighed for a moment then carefully walked over and pulled the master key out of her pocket, kneeling down next to the master lock and quickly unlocking it, much to the demons pleasure as he stood up and stretched before quickly sitting back down with his legs crossed “You May now ask me your little... questions..... Galaxia” he stared dead at Galaxia as she looked back at the file in her hand, reading it carefully. “First thing is first... were you... actually used in any fights?”


	2. Awkwardness and Science

The question had seemed to have struck a nerve in the demon as his fur frizzed slightly, “Yes... plenty of them.....”. Galaxia took mental notes on his reactions to her questions as she asked more about him, wanting to see if they could make use of him. Hours went by of her asking him many questions about himself. Until the time came for him to ask her questions, any questions he could think of.  
“Who... are you exactly?” Damien narrowed his eyes, still trying to figure out this angels plan, this angel who had set him loose despite what he had done. “I... I am the faction leader of this agencies supernatural program...” she kept calm even though the demon in front of her could easily tear her to pieces if she so much as said one wrong word, “Why... did you all bring me up here? I have done nothing wrong... not on purpose at least..” this statement made Galaxia chuckle to herself for a moment, “We were hoping you could be of use to us... as a agent... you in particular would be stationed by my side at all times..”.  
After a few moments of deep thought, Damien looked back up at her, surprisingly his deep orange and red pupils could now be seen in the sea of gold he had for eyes, “It would be better than being trapped back down there.. I will help in any way I can.... Madame”, This demon may have been a bit older than most but he of course still had pretty good hearing. He picked up the name Madame the minute she walked into the room and was greeted by the other angel he had, quite wrongly, almost killed. A small faint smile started to form on the arch angels face as she stood up and nodded, holding the file close to her chest, “You’ll start once the medical and science unit have taken observations and made a record for you..”.  
Damien quickly stood up as Galaxia turned to walk back the way she came, but she slowly stopped and looked back “Are you coming or not?” She smiled and started walking again as the much taller demon followed, the claws on his feet— paws— making a soft click as they hit the cement while he followed. Although Damien didn’t speak much afterwards, Galaxia could pick up on the evident anger he had towards the other demons around them. They kept growling and hissing at him as he simply glared back at them, wondering what they had against him. He had merely only seen a few fights which even then were life threatening if he wasn’t careful, it ran in the family to fight those who opposed your way of life, but Damien barely got through training without killing another demon— a good sign in fighting breeds for sure.  
The ride in the elevator back up to Galaxias office was silent and a bit awkward, saying as Damien hadn’t really ever spoken to another woman as male fighting demons weren’t really.. allowed to speak with female demons to prevent cross breeding of any sort, they were isolated in short. Galaxia on the other hand had never really had a demon last this long without snapping or begging to be set free. She was both happy and nervous about bringing this demon up with the science team, although she was sure they’d be overjoyed to have something new to study, she still had her doubts. The elevator rumbled as it stopped before both Galaxia and Damien started to walk down the dim hall from before, but this time Galaxia passed by her office to the room at the end of the hall, labeled with a simple picture of a test tube. Damien stared at the symbol for a moment before looking down at Galaxia “What is that and What does it mean?”. Galaxia looked up at Damien then quickly back down at the door “It’s a science lab... they’re going to run a few tests and take notes on you so if you get hurt or even die we at least know what you were and what You anatomy was like.. we’ve never seen something like you before after all.”, and with that the two walked into the science lab, earning a few gasps and some steals of joy from the many Angels and demons working in the huge room as they all stopped to look at who the faction leader had brought in.  
Minutes later Damien was being examined from horn to head to toe to tail by a group of much smaller batlike demons with little lab coats and clipboards to take notes, they were sure to take notes on the overall use of such parts as well, being certain to ask Damien for each use. He didn’t mind the attention but was more concerned about either stepping on or snapping at one of the small bat demons circling him as he sat on a sort of lab table. An angel quickly swatted them away as he walked over with a simple microchip in his hand as he held it against one of Damien’s winged ears, “This should do the trick... “ he mumbled as he looked at Galaxia who simply nodded. Damien looked at him in question as he raised an eyebrow, “What Exactly is that?”. The angel looked back at him and sighed, “Well.. it’s something to monitor you... it’s for security in short.. “ Damien rolled his eyes and nodded, allowing the angel to climb onto the table next to him and clip the piece onto his ear as though it was some sort of earring. The angel nodded as it beeped softly and a red light lit up, “From now on.... Galaxia is your... boss”, Damien simply nodded in understanding before standing up and walking back over to Galaxia who had been waiting outside of the lab for him.


	3. Food? -mini chapter 3-

“Are you... all set to go?” Galaxia raised an eyebrow in question at the demon as he walked out of the lab, he smiled slightly and nodded “Yes... Madame”. She shook her head and scoffed, getting up as she did, “Madame makes me feel old.. Galaxia is Fine.. please.. Madame is my rank name.” The angel started to walk back to her office, thinking of where Damien would go when she had to leave for the day, “Are you Hungry?” She glanced back at him as he started to follow silently, “Hungry? Meaning?”, “Food? You know... the things human rely on?” He simply shook his head which Galaxia was most definitely surprised at this, he was a demon who had no clue what food was. 

Galaxias office seemed to be a sort of ‘safe space’ to Damien as he seemed to relax, given by the long and heavy sigh that came from the demon as he sat down on the floor against the wall, next to the couch she had in her office. “You are aware you may sit on the couch are you not?” Galaxia glanced at him over her shoulder as she hung up her coat on the hanger by the door, he simply looked at her and raised an eyebrow “I shed... I was never allowed on the furniture to begin with... back down there... the elites were... sensitive to the cleanliness of their furniture.”. Despite this fact, Galaxia hadn’t seen a single fur fall off him since he got to the facility, “I find that to be wrong, you haven’t seen a single fur drop off of you at all since we got here... you can rest on the couch.. I don’t mind..” she kept her tone soft as she walked over to the mini fridge behind her desk, pulling a Tupperware out of the fridge and placing it on her desk, “Hm... I think... you should try some rice first..”. Damien quickly got up and sat down on the couch, somewhat sprawling out as he did, Besides most of his lower body hanging over the edge of the couch, he looked at the Tupperware in confusion, “You put that box in your mouth... and it gets rid of this ...hunger? Seems... gross”. Galaxia laughed to herself as she closed the fridge back up, opening the Tupperware afterwards, “No.. the stuff in this box is the food, what you eat.” She simply pulled a plate out of her desk drawer and dumped the rice out on the plate, putting her hand against the bottom of the plate, heating it up using her powers. She quickly pulled her hand back just as steam started to rise from the rice “There.. Come here and try some.. it’s good... “ she looked at the demon laying across her office couch as he got up and walked over, sitting down in front of the desk, “Hm..”


End file.
